


Cat's Tongue

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actual Cat Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cat Louis, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Human Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis shrugged as he pulled out and moved over so he was beside Harry, he ran a hand over his chest, “I’ve always been curious what it would be like to lick you when I was in cat form. So I just did it.”Or, Louis can turn into a small pretty domestic house cat when ever he wishes and gets a little curious while Harry's getting himself off.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	Cat's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I tried to make it readable.

Harry stretched out, his blankets slipping to his stomach as he did and a small yawn escaped from his lips as he shifted around in bed. He could feel the soft fur of Louis’ body curled up at his bare hip, and he smiled sleepily as he closed his eyes once more and slipped a hand beneath the blanket to brush his fingers through Louis’ soft white fur. Ever since they’d been able to figure out the curse that had been put on Louis, transforming him into a small domestic feline, and reverse it, something remained in Louis. Something that allowed him to turn from human to cat anytime he wished. It was something he’d grown fond of doing after the last few years, Harry enjoyed it as well. He liked waking up to the soft fur against his bare skin and being able to slip his hand beneath the blanket to push his fingers through the fur. He’d spend about an hour every morning when Louis was in cat form, just combing his fingers through the long fur. It relaxed him and was a comfort to him. 

He pulled his hand back and yawned, blinking sleep from his eyes, and he reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. It was half past 3 and he was awake, his cock hard from a dream. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep or wake Louis up and get fucked into the bed. He sighed and ran his hand back beneath the blanket, wrapping his fingers around his cock. He stroked lightly at first, closing his eyes and just feeling the lazy strokes. He wasn't doing it to get off, it was more of something to do. Until it wasn’t because it didn’t take him long to feel aroused, to feel the tingling feeling deep inside of him. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to wake Louis from his feline slumber, his thumb brushing across his slit and smearing precome. He let out a shaky breath as he stroked himself, gripping tighter but keeping it slow when he felt Louis move beside him. He froze, moving his hand down to the base of his cock and gripped himself tightly. Harry could feel Louis moving, feel him stand and turn around. He breathed slowly, alarmed that he’d been jerking off with him right there, not as if he’d never done it before. But when he had, he was in his human form. Not curled up innocently as a feline at his hip. He felt a paw on his upper thigh, the tickle of whiskers on his pelvis. Harry closed his eyes, a surge of weird guilt slowly creeping up inside of him as he held his own cock. A moment later he felt a rough sensation on the head of his cock and his eyes shot open. He blinked into the dark, his grip tightening at the base of his cock as he felt a rough lick across the head of his dick. He bit his bottom lip as he loosened his grip some, shifting his hand upward slightly. The slow rough lick dragged beneath the head of his cock, repeating the motion again and again before it moved to the side of his shaft. He let out a quiet moan, feeling Louis’ weight crossing over his thighs and moving between his legs.

Harry spread his legs, bending them up with his feet flat on the bed and the blankets tented over Louis as he licked down Harry’s shaft towards his balls. The rough sandpaper licks felt strange but amazing. It got sensitive when Louis licked in one place for too long, Harry reached between his legs and used his fingers to tug at his balls, Louis’ tongue moving to the side some as he licked. Harry sucked a hard breath in and bit back a moan as he wrapped his fingers back around his cock. He began to stroke himself with slow movements and a firm grip. Giving himself a tight squeeze as he pulled up.Louis was licking back at the base of Harry’s cock before he licked over Harry’s fingers. He felt him move away some before he felt the rough lick across his slit once more. He gasped Louis’ name out at the repeated sensation on the tip of his dick as Louis licked at the precome. He licked a few more times before he shuffled back and Harry frowned. He immediately worried that Louis felt weird about this, maybe he was regretting what he’d done in his feline form? He slowly stopped stroking himself, his fingers tight around the base of his cock. He was about to ask Louis if he was okay when he felt him lick along his inner thigh, his furry ears tickling his balls. Harry closed his eyes and moved back to stroking himself as he felt Louis move back across his balls and downward.He realized where Louis was headed with his rough tongue and he let go of his aching cock to reach down and spread his cheeks apart, exposing himself to Louis. He spread himself as wide as he could and took a deep breath, holding it slightly. He wasn’t sure if this had been what Louis had intended. Wasn’t sure if this was what he meant to be doing. Until he felt it. The slow drag of the rough tongue across his hole. He moaned and dug his heels into the mattress, pushing up slightly to give Louis easier access as he began to lap at his hole. It was rough, a slight burn but it felt good. He never licked in the same spot too long, and it felt too good, and he could feel himself getting closer. 

He wanted to touch himself, tug at his cock and pull his release out. But he knew if he wasn’t spread for Louis he couldn’t lap at him, making him ache how he was. Make him shiver with every flick of his tongue. He moaned out, it was low and deep as he dug his nails into his cheeks, bruising the skin as he held tightly to his own flesh. He could feel a push against him as Louis pushed his rough tongue into him. It didn’t go far but the sensation was almost too much as he licked a circle around his hole. He needed to grab his cock, he needed to come. He whimpered a soft please out into the air, unsure if Louis knew what he was asking for. 

The licking stopped and the tickle of whiskers brushed across his left cheek. He let go and grabbed his cock, startling when he felt hands on his ass, fingers against his hole. He started to work his cock as Louis pushed a spit covered finger in and worked it in Harry before he added another and wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock. Two fingers in at the right angle, while Harry’s wrist twisted as he pulled up on his cock. Louis sucked hard, milking him as he came. He let Louis wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking lightly as he dug his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis pulled off his cock, taking his fingers out of Harry and crawled up the bed. He kissed small pecks on Harry’s skin as he made his way up before he kissed his chin, kissed his lips. Louis reached up and ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, his hard cock pushing against Harry’s hole. He was sensitive but it felt good as Louis smeared his precome over his skin.

Louis used his thumb to pull Harry’s mouth open before he leaned over and spit the come out, watching as it slowly dripped into Harry’s mouth and he brought his lips down as he guided his own cock into Harry’s ass. Harry moaned against Louis’ mouth the taste of spit and his come on his tongue. Louis’ thrusts were quick and hard, leaving a slight ache with every thrust. He knew Louis wasn’t going to last long, knew that he was about to come deep inside of him. Harry brought his legs up, wrapping them around the back of Louis’ thighs and broke the kiss, tilting his head back. Louis kissed beneath his chin before his teeth nipped at the column of his throat. He nipped and kissed his way to Harry’s shoulder, sinking his teeth deeply into Harry’s skin as he came. Harry moaned out, feeling himself on the edge of another release. He shoved his hand between their bodies, Louis shifting enough for him to stroke away at his own cock. It took five strokes before he was spilling over between them with Louis’ name on his lips. 

Louis kissed Harry gently before he pulled away, smiling down at him, “Was that okay?” he questioned. 

Harry ran a hand over his cheek and nodded, “Fuck yes. What made you do it?”

Louis shrugged as he pulled out and moved over so he was beside Harry, he ran a hand over his chest, “I’ve always been curious what it would be like to lick you when I was in cat form. So I just did it.” 


End file.
